Never Give a Dog Demon Chocolate!
by FluffylovR76
Summary: A cute oneshot showing why you should never give your Dog Demon CHOCOLATE! fear the sugar!


I dont own the Inuyasha characters but I really wish I did

* * *

"You know Inuyasha, you can eat something besides Ramen for a change." Kagome said, getting madder and resisting the urge to S-I-T him. Every time he came to her time he went straight to her pantry and ate any Ramen he could get his hands on.

"Good idea Kagome, if you can find anything else worth eating." He said slurping another mouthful. "As soon as that happens, I'll stop. It's that simple." SLURP

She was really ticked off now. "For your information I have something better than Ramen RIGHT NOW!"

"I doubt it's really better than-" "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

While Inuyasha was still writhing in the crater Kagome went into the pantry. He was up by the time she came up, but he was crying over his spilt Ramen. Inuyasha get over it. Here try this." She said offering him a chocolate bar.

He let out a small sob as he took the candy, mourning the noodles as he took a bite. But as soon as he started chewing he forgot the stupid noodles. This stuff was GOOD! He hastily stuffed the rest in his mouth and started searching for more. "Dis if goud Agome(This is good Kagome) Wat if id?(What is it?)"

"For your information it's chocolate." She opened one eye. "Do you really like it?"

"YES!" he shouted, the concentrated sugar beginning to flow through his blood. He resumed his pantry raid, and a triumphant HA! Was heard as he found the practically new box of chocolate bars. Before she could say anything, Inuyasha had devoured the whole box (which was quite a feat-It was a big box, okay.)

"Inuyasha," he was trembling "Are you okay?" Kagome was concerned now. She had never seen him like this. But as soon as he answered she understood all.

"Yeahimfine!iveactuallyneverfeltbetter!heythisstuffisgreat!canwegetsomemore?" Inuyasha was on a sugar high.

"Um Inuyasha, maybe youshould-"

"youknowyoulookrellypretty." And with that he left.

(Kagome)"……….0-o"

"Hey sis! What'cha doin?" It was Souta. "Hey! Who ate all the Chocolate? Kagome are you okay?

"INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!"

And so began the search for the mega-hyper Inuyasha.

They came across him in a video game store, estatically playing any game he could lay claw on. But as soon as he noticed them he bounded away, pausing only to give Kagome a big wet puppy kiss on the way out. (sweet, but gross)

Another time, they found him at a grocery store, devouring more chocolate. Again he ran away, giving Kagome a puppy kiss.

The rest of the day continued like this. Kagome and Souta finding Inuyasha, and Inuyasha escaping after slobbering Kagome.

Finally they found him, barking at another dog in the street. Before he noticed them, Kagome sat him. WHAM!

"Kagome!itsyou!imsogladyourhere!nowwecangogetmorechocolate!comeoncomoncom-"

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

"Ow!"

"Inuyasha we have to go home. …NOW!"(evil-angry flames-Kagome is scary!)

"okay…"

When they got home Kagome locked Inuyasha in Souta's room where he and her brother played X-box until she could figure out what to do. But… The problem solved itself.

"Uhh, Kagome Inuyasha doesn't look too good." When they got up to his room she saw he was right. Inuyasha was on the floor, tounge out, clutching his stomach and moaning.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, what was in that stuff? I feel terrible! My head hurts, and my stomach feels like it's about to die!" he continued moaning, sounding exactly like a sick dog.

"Well, umm…" Before she could finish Inuyasha jumped up and ran across the hall to the bathroom. Shortly after he could be heard going, BLUG!.

"Oh my God! He's sick!" and she rushed to get the modern meds.

Soon only Souta was left. He pulled out a bar of Chocolate and took a bite. "Never give a Dog chocolate. It will never turn out good!"

* * *

This is a oneshot I wrote for my friend DON! you know who you are DON! fear me, for I am the author and have the power to call you DON! mwahaahahahahaha! (evil grin) okay ill be nice Ralph...don:)

Fluffy


End file.
